


Sorry I Tased You

by McVetty



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McVetty/pseuds/McVetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton sees the perfect opportunity to surprise long-time lover Phil Coulson, and he's not going to let it slip away. Of course, everything doesn't go quite to plan.</p><p>/Pointless Phlint Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I Tased You

Clint saw the perfect opportunity to surprise his long-time lover, and he intended to sieze it.

Phil Coulson was busy at work. The rest of the Avengers were out on Tony-ordered entertainment leave, which left Clint Barton to his own devices. He stayed behind to 'watch the base' in case 'anything happened,' which was secret Clint-lingo for banging Phil on Tony's bar - if he could pull the man away from his work long enough. Clint was beginning to worry that Tony was on to them, because the entertainment leaves were becoming more frequent and Tony's insistence that Clint come along were becoming less persistent.

Maybe Tony thought the sex was good for Coulson's 'team spirit.'

Phil sat at the bar, busily hunched over a stack of papers, fully intent on whatever mess he was trying to clean up with SHIELD, the government, and the Avengers' habit of destroying things.

It was too easy to sneak behind the busy man, and Clint almost felt bad, but not bad enough to abandon his plan. He leaned close to Phil, breathing in his scent, savoring the moment, before pressing his lips to the back of the man's neck.

It all happened quite suddenly. One second, Clint was being romantically intimate, and the next he was feeling the effects of electric currents jolting up and down his body. To say the least, it killed the mood. He fell to the floor with a muted gasp, fingers twitching, as Phil jumped from the seat, scattering papers everywhere.

"Clint! I'm ... oh god, I didn't mean to-"

Gathering himself, Clint put a hand to his side, feeling the taser wound. "No, my bad sir, shouldn't sneak up on you," he answered with a frown.

"What were you..." Phil trailed off and turned red. "Were you... going to..."

"That was the plan, sir," Clint groaned. "Stark took everyone out for fun-night."

"Oh... I'm sorry... it was a nice gesture," Phil said, helping Clint to his feet. "Do you want to..."

"Not really right now, no," Clint answered.

"Right."

"Yeah."

"I'll go make you some tea."

"That would be nice, yes."


End file.
